


A Sweet Surprise

by Harleyy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Booty Calls, F/F, Futanari, Happy Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, futa kaguya, sorry aaaa i love futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: “Kaguya, meet me in the middle of the Bamboo Forest at 1 AM.”— Mokou





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I know I've been dead inactive for a really long time, I've been working on one-shots, I've just never finished them mixed in with really long writers block so my apologies.  
> This one shot is a bit bad and messy, I just wanted to write something really short and share with you guys. I hope y'all enjoy it.

_“Kaguya, meet me in the middle of the Bamboo Forest at 1 AM.”_   
_— Mokou_

The princess sighed. “What does she want now?” When 1 AM rolled along, she decided to make her way for the middle of the forest. She walked through some trees and entered a large field. “Mokou?” Kaguya called out into the night. “Over here…” She heard a faint voice. Kaguya followed her voice and was soon met with Mokou on her hands and knees, pants and panties pulled down and ass up in the air. She turned her head to look back at the princess, her cheeks flushed red. “C’mon, pull it out.”

Kaguya blushed as she felt her member harden. “W-What are you- All of a sudden-”  
Mokou huffed impatiently. “I wanted to surprise you, is that such a bad thing? Just get over here.”

Kaguya quickly removed her skirt and panties, revealing her hard member. Kneeling down and grabbing Mokou’s ass she positioned herself at Mokou’s entrance and pushed the tip in slightly, which caused Mokou to moan out loudly in desperation. Noticing that she had stopped, Mokou spoke up. “C’mon, move…” Kaguya began to move slowly, trying not to lose herself. “No, don't… Don't g-go slow, hurry up!”

“D-Don’t say things like that…” Kaguya uttered. She squeezed Mokou’s sides and began to thrust at a faster pace. “Nng!” Mokou arched her back, digging her nails into the dirt below. “Ah...Do you like the surprise?” The phoenix girl murmured in whispers, unable to raise her voice any higher. “Y-Yeah, it's like a dream,” Kaguya felt weak due to the intense pleasure. “Shit, Mokou you're the best…” She trailed off before leaning forward and onto Mokou’s back, pressing her forward into her shoulder blades.

The princess snaked her arms up into Mokou’s shirt, pushing past her bra underwire, and cupped her breasts, giving them light squeezes, followed by light pinches at the nipple. Mokou shivered. “Mmm~ Let me make you feel good, too.” Kaguya began thrusting faster, pushing herself deeper. “No no, you're the princess tonight~ You gave me such a nice surprise so I wanna treat you.”

“Kaguya... You're too sweet-” She was cut off by her own moan as Kaguya hit her sweet spot. “Ahh! It’s right there…” Her lips parted and her eyes became half shut.

Kaguya rammed into Mokou as she felt her cock build up pressure at the shaft. “I’m almost…” She wrapped her arms tightly around Mokou, gently squeezing her stomach area. She kept ramming into Mokou’s sweet spot, making her scream.  
“I can't even think- You're cock is just too fucking good!” Her eyes rolled up as a stream of saliva slid down her mouth and neck.

“Mokou, I'm cumming,” Kaguya moaned loudly into her shirt. “Yes! Cum in me! Please~” the phoenix shouted as Kaguya’s seed spilled into her vaginal walls. Mokou gritted her teeth as her eyes lolled upwards.

“Yes… Nng…” She moaned quietly. Kaguya panted as she collapsed onto the ground soon followed by Mokou. “Man, you're the best at fucking Kaguya, you make me feel so good~” Mokou smiled before planting a kiss onto her lips. Kaguya pulled Mokou close, wrapping her arms around her. “Mmm, nap with me.”

“Alright.”


End file.
